Escapadelas à meia noite
by SaintNis
Summary: Por culpa de Hermione, Harry nao jantou, entao a meio da noite ele resolve ir até às cozinhas, o que pode acontecer?


_**--Escapadelas à meia noite--**_

Era meia-noite, o castelo estava silencioso, e naquele momento, um dos muitos corredores que haviam no castelo aparentasse estar vazio podiam-se ouvir passos rápidos e uma respiração abafada.

Harry ia em direcção às cozinhas, para tomar um bom lanchinho nocturno. Caminhava apreçado no corredor enquanto olhava por cima do ombro. Fora uma estupidez ter deixado o mapa do salteador no dormitório, mas agora não havia nada a fazer, a não ser que voltasse para trás. Com este pensamento o seu estômago protestou sonoramente. Normalmente era Ron que andava sempre esfomeado, mas agora Harry é que não havia controlado a sua fome. Quer dizer, até que era compreensível sentir fome, mas devido a paranóia de Hermione ele tivera de faltar ao jantar. Tudo isto, devido aquele maldito trabalho de poções. Bem, quer dizer o trabalho não foi assim tão mau, pelo menos ele pôde faze-lo com a sua melhor amiga, ela bem que podia ser um _pouco chata_ em relação aos trabalhos da escola, mas ele adorava passar tempo com ela.

Ele sorriu a pensar na amiga. Desde que Ron começara a namorar com Lavender que ele e Hermione se tinham aproximado muito. Harry havia gostado muito desta aproximação entre os dois, para dizer a verdade, desde há uns tempos para cá ele começara a sentir bastante falta da garota sempre que passavam mais que um par de horas afastados durante o dia. Ele achara aquilo normal, pois quando se passa muito tempo com a mesma pessoa é natural que se sinta a sua falta.

Apesar de achar tudo isto perfeitamente natural, cada vez acreditava mais que os sentimentos em relação à amiga estavam a tomar um caminho que ele não desejava. Ele começou a desconfiar disso principalmente quando um idiota dos Ravenclaw a tinha ido convidar para irem a Hogsmeade juntos. Felizmente ela recusou, pois já havia combinado ir com Harry (apenas como amigos, é claro!), no entanto isso bastou para que Harry passasse a odiar profundamente o rapaz, tanto que lhe deu uma resposta bastante torta assim que ele lhe dirigiu a palavra. No momento ele atribuiu aquela reacção ao facto de estar a tentar proteger a sua amiga, mas mais tarde reflectindo sobre o assunto viu que não devia ter tido aquela reacção. Começou a desconfiar que talvez sentisse mais alguma coisa pela amiga. Mas fosse isso verdade ou não Harry, não iria tentar comprovara a sua teoria, por nada neste mundo que ele iria arriscar a sua amizade com Hermione, ela era parte da sua vida, e ele não iria por em risco a sua relação com ela devido a um devaneio das suas hormonas.

Harry caminhava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos, que se esqueceu que devia ir tomando atenção para ver se estava mais alguém a vaguear pelos corredores. Nem sequer ouviu os passos apreçados de uma outra pessoa que vinha no sentido contrário do mesmo corredor. O resultado foi um forte choque entre os dois, e Harry a cair com toda a força em direcção ao chão, e o seu manto da invisibilidade a voar, deixando-o descoberto. A outra pessoa caiu também e soltou um pequeno grito de susto, também não era para menos, pois ao que parecia tinha chocado apenas com o ar. O coração dele gelou ao pensar que provavelmente acabara de ser apanhado por algum professor. Só então é que ele reparou na pessoa que estava na sua frente.

Viu uma rapariga bastante bonita, com cabelos encaracolados e castanhos e uns olhos também castanhos que demonstraram em uma questão de segundos susto passando logo para confusão e rapidamente para compreensão. Harry deu um meio sorriso para ela e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. A rapariga sobre quem estivera a pensar praticamente todo o caminho estava ali à sua frente. Hermione Granger olhava para ele com uma cara de quem iria claramente passar um grande sermão. Harry suspirou, já se preparando para o que estava para vir, e levantou-se, estendendo depois a mão para a rapariga que ainda continuava sentada no chão.

- Harry! O Que é que estás a fazer aqui a uma hora destas? – Perguntou ela num tom que o fez lembrar o da professora MacGonagall.

- Olá Mione, não tava à espera de te encontrar por aqui!

- Eu sei, porque se soubesses provavelmente terias escolhido outro caminho, não era. Mas afinal o que é que estás a fazer aqui? – Voltou a insistir ela, ele sorriu um pouco mais, com esperança de que talvez isso a fizesse encurtar um pouco o sermão.

- Sabes, é que como eu não jantei, eu agora tava com muita fome e resolvi vir fazer um pequeno lanche.

- Tu tens noção de quantos pontos é que perderias se algum professor ou Flich te apanhasse? Tu foste completamente irresponsável Harry, tudo isto por causa de comida. – Ela falava com ele enquanto colocava as mãos nas ancas e batia levemente com o pé no chão. Ele achou aquilo bastante engraçado. Mesmo assim revirou os olhos quando ouviu o que ela disse.

- Sabes Mione, ter refeições saudáveis é necessário para se viver bem, tu devias experimentar isso um dia deste, ias ver que relaxavas um bocado! – Disse ele num tom divertido. Ela bateu-lhe levemente no ombro.

- Para tua informação, eu tomo montes de refeições saudáveis e completas. – Disse ela enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia uma cara engraçada, como se tentasse fingir que estava chateada com aquele comentário dele.

- Ai é?! Então quando é que foi a última vez que fizeste uma refeição sem ser às pressas para ir para a biblioteca ou para alguma ela?

Ela olhou para cima, com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, mas não disse nada. Então olhou novamente para os olhos do moreno e ele desatou a rir.

- Não tem piada Sr. Potter. – Disse ela, mas também ria. – Agora a sério Harry, devias ir para a cama, se alguém te apanha estás lixado.

- Mas eu tenho fome Mione, - disse ele fazendo uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado – tu vais ter remorsos se eu morrer de fome lá em cima nos dormitórios.

- Eu não te posso deixar fazer isso Harry, é contra as regras, ainda por cima eu sou uma Perfeita.

- Mas também és minha amiga…

- Eu tenho responsabilidades Harry, eu não posso abrir excepções senão depois ninguém vai-me respeitar.

- Então, e um pequeno suborno? Vens comigo, assim se alguém nos apanhar podes fingir que me está a dar um castigo. Além disso eu sei que não jantaste também, aposto que estás com fome…

- Haahh… - Ele olhou para a cara dela e arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito Mione, tu foste comer e não me disseste nada? Pensei que fosses minha amiga?

- Bem sabes, é que há um bocado estava a patrulhar o corredor da cozinha e de repente fiquei com fome… sabes como é, foi mais forte do que eu. – Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de arrependida que lhe deu vontade de rir, mas ele segurou o riso.

- Eu não acredito, que tu foste comer, estás a ver-me aqui a morrer de subnutrição, e ainda me dizes que eu não posso ir à cozinha! Eu não posso crer que és uma pessoa assim tão malvada, e eu a pensar que te conhecia. Sinceramente desapontaste-me muito Hermione Granger. – Disse ele fingindo um tom muito indignado. E então contornou a garota, pegou o manto da invisibilidade e começou a andar lentamente pelo corredor. Na verdade ele não queria ir embora, mas ele não pode continuar a olhar para amiga sem rir, e então agora de costas permitiu um largo sorriso espalhar-se pela sua cara.

Hermione assim que se recuperou do discurso do moreno, virou-se e começou a segui-lo.

- Harry! Harry, por favor, não fiques chateado comigo, sabes perfeitamente que eu muitas vezes exagero nas coisas. – O moreno acelerou o passo pois a vontade de rir era cada vez maior. A garota acelerou o dela também, estava a sentir-se muito culpada, e ela sabia que não suportaria perder a amizade de Harry, pois isso era a única coisa que ela tinha dele, mas também não se atrevia a pedir mais. – Desculpa Harry! Espera. Harry, por favor fala comigo, anda lá não fiques chateado. Por favor, eu prometo que nunca mais te chateio se quiseres ir às cozinhas! Por favor, espera e fala comigo!

Ela conseguiu finalmente agarrar o braço dele e virou-o, dando de caras com o sorriso que ele tinha na face e que não fora capaz de esconder a tempo.

- Tu estavas a fingir! – Exclamou ela indignada. Ele começou a gargalhar. – Eu realmente senti-me culpada, sabias?

- E devias! Tu querias-me deixar a morrer à fome! – Ele disse entre as gargalhadas. – Mas então queres vir comigo às cozinhas ou não?

- Está bem! – disse ela resignada – Mas eu vou apenas para te controlar e garantir que ainda teremos comida amanhã.

- Hei! Eu não como assim tanto! – Disse ele colocando o braço sobre os ombros da amiga, e tentando ignorar o salto que o seu estômago tinha dado após aquele contacto.

Dirigiram-se até as cozinhas, onde Harry pôde finalmente comer e Hermione aproveitou para falar um pouco com os Elfos Domésticos, tentando convence-los de que a liberdade era a melhor coisa. Escusado será dizer que teve pouco sucesso.

Após Harry se ter empanturrado de comida, os dois começaram a dirigir-se para a Sala Comum. Iam descontraidamente a andar pelo corredor falando de amenidades, quando de repente ouviram o som de passos arrastados e uma respiração asmática. Harry e Hermione estacaram horrorizados, e então é que Harry deu por falta do seu manto da invisibilidade. Bateu com a mão na cabeça e sussurrou para Hermione.

- Eu não acredito, esqueci-me do meu manto! – Ela olhou aterrorizada para ele. Os passos aproximavam-se cada vez mais, e Hermione apertava cada vez mais o braço de Harry.

Ele olhou em volta desesperado. Tinha de haver um sítio onde eles se pudessem esconder, tinha de haver… Foi então que ele notou numa porta não muito longe de onde eles estavam. Agarrou na mão de Hermione e dirigiram-se para lá o mais silenciosamente possível. Era um armário de vassouras, muito poeirento e minúsculo por sinal, mal lá cabiam os dois. Mesmo assim, espremeram-se um contra o outro, fechando silenciosamente a porta no mesmo instante que o encarregado Flich dobrava a esquina do corredor.

Hermione respirava pesadamente, e podia-se ouvir claramente o encarregado a reclamar baixinho enquanto passava. Harry susteu a respiração e colocou uma mão sobre a boca de Hermione para a impedir de fazer barulho.

Ficaram ali calados, sem terem coragem para se mexerem, até que não ouviram mais nenhum som vindo do exterior. Quando viu que não havia perigo Harry tirou a mão da boca da 

rapariga e respirou fundo enquanto encostava a cabeça num dos ombros dela, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, mas no ombro dele.

Foi então que algo fez click na cabeça de Harry. Ele estava sozinho com Hermione, dentro de um armário de vassouras minúsculo. As suas mãos estavam pousadas na cintura da morena, enquanto as dela estavam nos seus ombros. Ele sentiu o seu pescoço ficar quente, e sabia que devia afastar-se da amiga. Mas o simples pensamento de deixar de sentir as curvas de Hermione pressionadas contra o seu corpo não o agradou em nada. Ele sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso de repente, e percebeu que ela acabara de ganhar consciência da embaraçosa situação em que se encontravam.

Ele deslocou a cabeça do ombro dela para a poder encarar, mas assim que fez isso percebeu que devia ter continuado com a cabeça escondida. Hermione estava levemente corada e com os seus lábios levemente entreabertos de surpresa, os olhos completamente escuros brilhavam um pouco devido à fraca luz que havia dentro do armário. Quando a viu assim a sua mente ficou vazia, à excepção de um único pensamento, ele tinha de beijar Hermione.

Então ele baixou levemente a sua cabeça em direcção a dela. Roçou levemente o nariz na bochecha dela e viu-a fechar lentamente os olhos. Fechou os olhos também e então encostou suavemente os seus lábios aos dela. Sentiu um arrepio. Os lábios dela eram suaves e quentes e ele perguntou-se porque é que nunca havia feito aquilo antes.

Desceu a mão que tinha na cara dela para as suas costas e ela colocou as mãos em volta do seu pescoço. Ele puxou-a mais para si, embora já não houvesse nenhum espaço entre eles, e aprofundou o beijo. Ela respondia com praticamente a mesma intensidade com que ele a beijava, e gemeu enquanto a língua dele explorava a sua boca.

Afastaram as suas bocas por fim, ambos respirando pesada e rapidamente, e mantendo as testas juntas e os olhos fechados. Ele sorriu, e apertou-a contra si com mais força.

- Isto foi… uau! – Disse ele, ainda com a respiração acelerada. Ela riu.

- Hahã!! – Disse ela. Harry abriu os olhos e viu o sorriso bobo que ela tinha na cara. Aquilo o fez rir ainda mais. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os verdes. Ele então reparou num 

brilho especial que ele nunca tinha reparado bem, era o brilho que estava nos olhos dela sempre que ela olhava para ele. Aquilo deixou-o ainda mais feliz do que já estava, e então beijou-a de novo.

Novamente os seus lábios se encontraram. Novamente uma explosão de sensações desconhecidas e maravilhosas explodia dentro deles. O beijo intensificava-se cada vez mais, e as suas línguas faziam uma dança para uma melodia que só eles conheciam. Era maravilhoso, parecia que sempre haviam feito aquilo e ao mesmo tempo sentiam uma sensação de descobrimento que tornava tudo muito mais intenso.

Ele descolou os lábios dos dela, e começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, que inclinou a cabeça para trás para lhe dar melhor acesso.

- Harry? – Chamou ela, ele moveu então os seus lábios para ao pé da orelha dela e começou a mordiscar-lhe levemente o lóbulo.

-Sim? – Perguntou ele, com uma voz baixa que a fez arrepiar mais uma vez.

- Isto não vai estragar a nossa amizade, pois não? – Perguntou ela, com um fiozinho de voz, como se tivesse um certo receio da resposta. Ele moveu a cabeça para poder encara-la nos olhos e colocou, carinhosamente, um cacho de cabelo para trás da orelha. Ele pode ver nos seus olhos as mesmas dúvidas que o atormentaram sempre, desde que ele começara a desconfiar dos seus sentimentos em relação à amiga.

- Não. – Respondeu ele, simplesmente, olhando-a nos olhos, e tentando lhe transmitir tudo o que sentia beijo-a de novo. Quando se separaram ele voltou a olha-la no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Eu amo-te, Mione. Sempre amei, desde que te conheci, apenas ainda não sabia disso. – Ele viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de Hermione e foi como o seu coração tivesse falhado uma batida. Ele sentiu os olhos arderem, e a boca ficar seca. Suspirou. – Eu percebo se tu não sentires o mesmo Mione, a sério que percebo. Não se preocupe, a nossa amizade continuará na mesma, eu compreendo.

Ele sentiu os seus olhos arderem, e as lágrimas ameaçarem sair. A vida era muito injusta, pensou ele, agora que tivera coragem de se declarar à melhor amiga, só ela não lhe correspondera como também provavelmente nunca mais lhe falaria. Ele sem dúvida era um idiota. Então quando se preparava para se afastar, é que Hermione pareceu entender o que ele havia dito.

- Harry, és um parvo. – Disse ela simplesmente, antes de colocar as mãos em volta do pescoço do moreno e puxa-lo para mais um beijo. A princípio Harry ficou surpreendido, mas logo se recuperou e respondeu ao beijo. Quando se separaram ele sorriu estupidamente, olhando para a amiga.

-Como é que foste capaz de pensar que eu não te amava também Potter? Será que me conheces assim tão mal? – Disse ela, enquanto sorria. Ele beijou a bochecha dela.

- Eu amo-te tanto, tanto, tanto Mione, não imaginas…

- Eu também te amo Harry, muito mesmo muito. – Dizia ela enquanto o abraçava. – Então como é que nós ficamos? – ele beijo-a mais uma vez e depois parou com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- Nós… - repetiu ele.

- Sim, nós…?

- Mione, queres namorar comigo? – Ela abraçou-o e beijo-o. – Suponho que isso seja um sim. – Disse ele, sorridente.

- É claro que sim. – Disse ela enquanto lhe despenteava os cabelos. – Devíamos voltar para a torre agora, já é muito tarde e amanhã temos aulas.

- Só mais um bocadinho Mione, por favor! – Pediu ele, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

- Não, temos mesmo de ir Harry, se formos apanhados vamos arranjar sérios problemas. Além dis… - mas Harry não a deixou terminar, beijando-a de novo. – Acabei de descobrir a maneira perfeita de te calar, acho que agora vou a usar mais vezes.

Ela riu, e abanou a cabeça de maneira resignada.

- Se tem de ser, eu acho que aguento! – Disse ela, e ele riu. – Vamos Harry agora temos de ir, ainda por cima não temos o teu manto.

- Está bem! – Disse ele e então abriu aporta do armário. Agarrando a mão dela, seguiram um pouco em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Harry, quando é que vais buscar o teu manto? É perigoso andar por aqui assim, ainda nos apanham.

- Vou busca-lo amanhã. Afinal, acho que agora vou ter de usa-lo muitas mais vezes.

- Porquê? O que e que andas a tramar?

- Nada, mas acho que agora vou ter de vigiar as rondas de uma certa Perfeita. Sabes como, é para que ela não aplique o mesmo castigo a todos os rapazes que queiram ir às cozinhas! – Disse ele, num tom divertido.

- Harry!! – Disse ela, indignada. Enquanto lhe soltava a mão e lhe batia no braço. Ele agarrou-a pelos dois braços e prensou-a contra a parede.

- Tava na brincadeira, Mione! - Disse ele, ela ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas ele não permitiu beijando-a intensamente, haveria tempo para palavras mais tarde…

Com isto tudo, demoraram muito mais tempo a chegar a torre, mas pode se dizer que, no geral, aquele lanche foi de horas foi bastante proveitoso. Mesmo para quem não tinha fome.

_**Fim**_

_**Na:**_ Oi, oi! Tá aqui um one-shot, que não estava minimamente planeado, mas que serviu para inaugurar o meu novo pc. O titulo nao ta assim muito bom, mas eu nao me lembrei de mais nada, por isso...

De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem, desculpem os erros, é que eu não tive tempo de o rever em condições.

E já sabem, COMENTEM, pleassee!! Mesmo que não gostem, eu quero é ouvir a vossa opinião!!

Jtx

XD Inês


End file.
